Passenger aircraft generally require the performance of a variety of different tasks following the termination of a specific flight. For example, the aircraft must be refueled, cargo must be unloaded, the cabin of the aircraft must be cleaned, the lavatory wastewater must be removed, and the galley must be re-provisioned, among other tasks. Accordingly, relatively long turnaround times are often encountered in the operation of passenger aircraft, which adversely affects the return on investment for an aircraft operator since the aircraft cannot generate revenue while sitting on the ground. Considerable effort has therefore been devoted to systems and methods for making the aircraft ready for flight in less time.
One conventional method for preparing an aircraft for flight involves the use of a number of special-purpose ground vehicles that may simultaneously perform specific ground service tasks. FIG. 1 is a plan view of a transport aircraft 10 positioned in a parking area 12 at an airport that will be used to describe at least a portion of the ground service vehicles commonly encountered during aircraft service operations. The ground service vehicles generally maneuver about the aircraft 10 to occupy positions about the aircraft 10 in order to perform a specific task related to servicing the aircraft 10. For example, passenger-loading ramps 14 may be maneuvered into position near aircraft exit locations to permit passenger access to the aircraft 10. Cargo loading conveyors 16 may be positioned adjacent to cargo compartment doors to permit cargo to be loaded and unloaded from the aircraft 10. Cabin service vehicles 18 may also be positioned near exit locations in the aircraft 10 to permit the galley to be re-supplied, and to perform other tasks related to maintaining the cabin of the aircraft 10. Fuel service vehicles 20 may be positioned near fuel service ports in order to refuel the aircraft 10. A potable water vehicle 22 and a lavatory service vehicle 24 may be positioned near the aircraft 10 in order supply the aircraft 10 with potable water, and to remove wastewater from the airplane 10. Still other types of ground vehicles may maneuver about the aircraft 10. For example, a tow tractor 26 is generally required to move the aircraft 10 about the parking area 12. Moreover, cargo pallet trains 28 may frequently maneuver about the aircraft 10 so that cargo may be transported from an airport terminal facility to the cargo loading conveyors 16.
Consequently, during the performance of various ground service operations, a plurality of service vehicles may be maneuvering and/or positioned about the aircraft 10. A risk therefore exists that a service vehicle may inadvertently collide with a portion of the aircraft 10 while moving about the aircraft 10. Such a collision may result in significant damage to the aircraft 10, requiring a costly and time-consuming repair before the aircraft 10 is returned to service. Since non-metallic composite components are increasingly replacing conventional metallic structures on passenger aircraft in order to reduce weight, the likelihood that significant damage may result from a ground service vehicle collision has accordingly increased. Moreover, selected portions of the aircraft 10 are particularly susceptible to damage while the aircraft 10 is positioned on the ground. For example, landing gear doors, cargo loading doors and passenger access doors are generally maintained in an open position during ground operations, and may be relatively easily damaged by even a minor collision. Even in cases where damage to the aircraft 10 is less significant, relatively expensive flight delays are often incurred since a mandated inspection of the damaged area must be performed to determine if the damage is within allowable limits.
Accordingly, there is a need for a systems and methods that at least partially prevent a collision between a ground service vehicle and an aircraft.